1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to burners for firing fuels such a fuel oil, fuel gas, pulverized coal, and also methanol, hydrogen, waste oils, ground cellulose and the like. In particular, the invention relates to a burner having a dual zone air register, adapted to simultaneously minimize excess air consumption and NO.sub.x pollutant production.
2. Reference to Related Patents
U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,981 describes a burner having a circular dual counter-rotating air register. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,409,383 and 3,765,345 teach elliptical flame forming burner throats. All of these patents are subjects of assignment to the named assignee.
3. Description of Prior Art Considerations
In the design of fuel burners, a number of complex, interrelated considerations must be taken into account, including efficiency, NO.sub.x emission, particulate emission, and the like. Prior fuel burners, although widely accepted, are still susceptible to improvement of certain of these performance criteria, particularly in view of contemporary concerns over fuel conservation and pollution.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved fuel burner adapted to minimize excess air consumption, while simultaneously minimizing NO.sub.x emissions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved fuel burner which may be employed with a non-circular, e.g. elliptical, burner throat to afford flame shaping with its attendant benefits.